1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for holding cards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A season, such as Christmas, is a time when people receive many holiday cards. What typically happens is that the card recipient either stores the cards in an area, such as a drawer, not visible to visitors to the recipient's home, or they are supported on a table, taped to a wall, or disposed in a trash container. Displaying the cards by either taping them to a surface, such as a wall, or supporting the cards on a table leaves much to be desired. For example, taping cards to a surface can cause the surface to become dirty or, in some cases, portions of the wall material can be removed after the card is lifted from the surface. In addition, the arrangement of cards on the wall or table surface is most likely not to be aesthetically pleasing. Further, the capacity of the wall or table surface may not be sufficient to hold all the cards received.
What is therefore desired is to provide a card holder which is aesthetically attractive and which is of a size sufficient to hold a plurality of cards. It is also desired that the card holder be relatively inexpensive yet sturdy enough to be reused.